The Ranger's Tale: The Tale of Elegost
by QhRider89
Summary: The story of how a lost boy becomes the man he never thought he could be and learns the secrets of his bloodlines and who he really is. This is the untold tale of Elegost. WIP
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own anything remotely related to the LOTRS books, movies, or video games. Lord knows I wouldn't be able to afford it if someone sued me. The only thing I claim is the plot bunnies, the horse, and Frank. Though Frank doesn't make a guest appearance in this one.**

**So you wanted a Elegost fic, well you've got one. And it is my point of view of how he came to be known in the land of Middle Earth. So if you don't like, sod off and bug someone else with your flames and what nots.**

Don't like, don't review.

* * *

Lord of the Rings: TTA, Ranger Tales

-Prologue-

Fog rose from the plains of Rohan on the early morning. The sun cast shadows from the Misty Mountains over Fangorn and onto the lone rider. The rider was young Aragorn, Chieftain of the Dunedain. He was on his way from Gondor to Lothlorien. He was in no particular hurry, Arwen wouldn't be there, she had left several days ago to Rivendell.

He rode along, letting his horse pick his pace, which was usually a walk unless the animal spooked. However, this morn he trotted, ears perked and his stride was long. His head was held high, as if looking and listening for something. Aragorn took this as a sign to be on the alert, so he sat tall and watched for anything suspicious. Then suddenly the horse picked up the pace and started to canter, Aragorn let him go as he pleased.

As they neared the Rive Limlight Aragorn could hear a distant crying. It was from no adult, but a babe. Aragorn heeled his horse and with a surge of speed the horse galloped towards the crying. Upon arriving, Aragorn leapt from the back of the stallion and ran towards the forest. The trees groaned and parted slightly and light sprung through the tight canopy of leaves. It cast down on a tree with its branches lowered and intertwined like a basket.

In the branches was a cloth, and lying wrapped up was a baby. Aragorn stepped into the thick forest and towards the child. Aragorn reached out for the crying child, who opened his eyes to see the figure standing before him and his guardian tree. When Aragorn picked him up, the branches snapped out of place and the trees moaned. The baby stopped crying as he looked up at a human face instead of an Oak, with the baby quiet now, all the trees seemed to sigh in relief.

Aragorn followed the path out of the forest and once he was out, the trees came back together. Aragorn looked at the dark horse who was looking anxiously at the child, then back towards the forest.

"We must fly to Lothlorien my friend, but smoothly," Aragorn said to the horse. He then walked over to the river and climbed on a bolder. "Aradol, come so I can get on you."

The dark horse trotted to Aragorn and stepped beside the rock. Aragorn swung his leg over the horse and told him to go. Aradol walked down the river, looking for the best place to cross, once he found a shallow part of Limlight, he stepped in the cool waters and waded through. Once he'd crossed the river, he started to canter. His stride was long and smooth, but if the child made the slightest sound as if to start crying once more, he slowed down.

It was well after noon when Aragorn arrived at Lothlorien. Aradol did not stop at the forest, he kept going in and they were met promptly by the Elves of Lorien. Haldir was with them; he looked at Aragorn with puzzlement and stepped up to him and Aradol. Aragorn handed Haldir the baby and dismounted from Aradol.

"Aragorn, this isn't you-" Haldir began, but was cut short by Aragorn.

"No! I found child in Fangorn Forest," Aragorn told him.

The baby stared up at the Elf and started to scrum.

"Here take the child back," Haldir handed him back to Aragorn, seeing as how the baby was getting uncomfortable in his arms. "Galadriel and Gandalf are waiting."

"Give Aradol extra grain tonight. He carried his feet lightly for the child." Aragorn told the Elves that held the stallion's reins.

Aragorn wasn't sure what the reactions of the Higher Elf and the Wizard were going to be. While they walked, he also wondered what the future of the baby was going to be.

Haldir took Aragorn and the child into Lothlorien where they climbed the winding stairs in the trees. When they came to the throne, Celeborn, Galadriel, and Gandalf stood. Gandalf had not long met the ranger and heir to the throne of Gondor, but he knew better then to think this child be his. Galadriel knew through her foresight, she knew when Aragorn first entered the woods. She had a look of sadness come over her and she immediately took the child from him.

"Where on earth did you find the child?" Gandalf asked.

"In Fangorn," Aragorn looked briefly at Gandalf, then back at the child.

"Death, it was all around him," Galadriel spoke with concern. "They were attacked by the Wild Men, all were slain. The trees felt pity for him, they assailed those that were left and gathered him in their branches." She paused. "His parents were not among those that fell. No, he was found by an Elf, she was bringing him with her to Rivendell. She named him, Elegost."

The young Elegost started to scrum and whine.

"Someone should go to Rivendell and inform them that one theirs has been lost," Celeborn suggested.

At this moment, the child started to whimper and looking around desperately, Galadriel put her hand on his almost hairless head and whispered to him in her born tongue. He calmed down, but he did not stop searching the area.

"I will go to Lord Elrond, I could take the child with me as well," Gandalf offered.

At the sound of Gandalf taking the child on a journey to Rivendell, Aragorn had a sudden urge of protectiveness wash over him.

"I will accompany you then," He told the old gray Wizard.

"Very well then," Gandalf nodded. "We will leave in three days. We must give him time to rest."

They all agreed and Galadriel took Elegost to the Nursery to have him taken care of. Aragorn and Gandalf went to their sleeping area to prepare their beds for the night.

"He is most lucky you found him," Gandalf said.

"It wasn't me who found him. My horse, Aradol, knew he was in the woods. When the forest came into view his ears perked forward and his stride lengthened," Aragorn gave credit to the animal.

"Funny creatures' horses are, they almost seem human at times," Gandalf lied back on the soft padding.

Aragorn nodded then he too laid down his body for rest.

For the next three days the Elven nurse maids had a hard time to getting Elegost to eat, sleep, or just lay content. Several times Aragorn had to assist them on getting him to sleep. Aragorn would sing to the child until he was fast asleep. The maidens praised Aragorn for his aid and told him many times what a wonderful father he'd be. Aragorn paid no heed to their comments, he was just glad to help, and he knew the other Elves that wanted to sleep were glad as well.

A nurse maid was accompanying them as well on the journey to Rivendell. Aragorn was thankful, for he didn't want to be stuck changing baby Elegost. If she hadn't come, he would have appointed that task to Gandalf.

On the third day, the three set out on horseback back towards Fangorn Forest. Gandalf would have preferred to have taken a pass over the Misty Mountains, but he didn't want to risk the baby's health. So they began their long journey around the mountains and through Rohan, where Gandalf planed to stop as a resting point for both them and the horses. Then they would---

"Take the Old South Road, then we'll cross the river and follow it up to the East Road and take it to Rivendell," Gandalf explained his route to them.

Aragorn would have followed the river and cut close to Moria to get to Rivendell, but he knew that Gandalf chose that way because of Elegost. As they drew nearer to Fangorn, Aragorn remembered how relieved the trees had seemed when the baby stopped crying. A smile played across his face, Gandalf looked over at the young ranger and he scrunched his brow at him trying to determine what Aragorn was thinking.

"What are you giddy about?" Gandalf let up.

"I wonder if he will remain in memory of the forest." Aragorn looked over seemly aging man.

"Trees remember many things that have affected them, if Galadriel says they felt pity for the boy, then I do believe they will remember," Gandalf tilted his head slightly. "Why do you ask Aragorn?"

"It's nothing, Gandalf." Aragorn smirked.


	2. Chapter 1

-The Runaway-

Young Elegost had proved to be the most unruly human child the elves had ever dealt with. Which said a lot since they had raised Aragorn. But even he, at times, could not get the boy to cooperate. When he wouldn't they'd called on Lord Elrond, no one knows why he listened to him better than anyone else in Rivendell, than all of Middle-Earth more like it.

Elegost felt alone amongst the elves. Aragorn was so much like them that Elegost swore he was an elf with less pointy ears. Elegost would often find a quiet place to sit among the trees in Rivendell or on a bolder on the river bed. He'd often try to hide from the elves when they searched for him after night fall, they always found him though. Tonight he'd fool them; he wouldn't go to the river bed or in the forest. He was going to the stables; they'd never find him there.

There wasn't anyone in the barn. The horses were munching happily on their hay and didn't pay his entrance any attention. He entered the stall of a chestnut mare, she looked at him while chew the strands of hay in her mouth with a questioning look.

"Shh… I'm hiding from them," he whispered and she went back to eating. He walked around her and sat down in the corner beside her hay pile, hoping her big head would help to conceal him.

Darkness fell and he could hear the first few calls of his name. His musing of the day seemed to have worn him out and his eye lids started to grow heavy. He found himself lying down in the straw bedding and soon fell asleep.

"Lord Elrond, we seem to have misplaced Elegost," one of the maidens said.

"How do you misplace a child?" He asked her.

"We seem to be unable to find him, my lord," She looked down.

"So he's finally out tricked you?" He smiled inwardly.

"Yes, my lord," She said.

"I will help in finding the boy," He sent her out and couldn't help a small chuckle. The first place he would look would be Elegost's bed room. He knew they'd never look there.

His search in the boy's room turned up empty. He tried some more unlikely places but still didn't find him. Arwen found her father searching through the history halls; she had heard a commotion and wanted to know what was going on.

"Father, what is wrong?" She asked.

"The maids have lost Elegost," He almost laughed.

"You do not think he ran away do you?" She became worried.

"No, he would have only left to follow Aragorn, and Aragorn would have brought him back," Elrond told her.

"Have you tried the stables? I have seen him there before," She offered.

"I have not, I doubt the others have either," He started towards the stables.

All the horses seemed content in their stalls. Eating the last bit of hay they had left with an occasional soft nicker. Baleara, the chestnut mare stuck her head over the door and looked at Elrond. He walked up to her and stroked her fondly. He heard the light breathing of a child and inspected her stall more closely. He shook his head when he saw Elegost curled up in the corner. He kneeled down beside Elegost; he opened his mind and found the boy's unblocked so he let himself in.

Elrond sensed the boy's sadness and the feeling of being alone and not belonging. Typical adolescent feelings, though they were partly true. He didn't understand why he was sad though. Elrond didn't want to poke around any more, he was cautious about prodding people's minds more so than Galadriel.

He gently shook Elegost's thin shoulder and beckoned him to wake. Elegost blinked his eyes open and when he saw Elrond he knew he was in trouble.

"You gave everyone quite a scare," Elrond told him.

Elegost didn't speak he just looked down.

"They couldn't find you," Elrond lifted Elegost's chin and gave him a smile.

"Really?" Elegost asked.

"Even I was running out of places to look. It was Arwen who gave me the idea to look in the stables. Beleara gave you away," He looked briefly at the mare when she blew her nose. "Come on your dinner is cold and you need to clean up."

Elegost was lying in his bed awake when Elrond came in and sat in the rocker by the window. It made the boy nervous because Elrond didn't normally do that. He sat on the bed and Elegost sat up.

"Elegost, I want you to tell me something," He started. "Why do you hide everyday?"

"I don't know," Elegost lied.

"Elegost," Elrond warned him.

Elegost fought with himself about telling Elrond the real reason for his hiding. He didn't want to lie to Elrond but he didn't want to tell him either.

"I want to help you Elegost and I can't if you won't tell me," Elrond told him.

"I hide because I'm alone," He didn't want to look at Elrond so kept his eyes on the blanket.

"You are not alone, we are here," Elrond knew it was much deeper than that but the boy never talked and he wanted Elegost to talk to him.

"I don't belong here. I'm the only human. I don't have the same abilities as the other elves my age. And I get left behind," Elegost was fighting the tears that threatened to spill. He brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

"You remind me of Aragorn when he was your age. He felt the same way you do now but he did not run or hide from the problems he had. You have to try Elegost; if you don't then you will fail. And know this, you are loved here," With that Elrond stood up and walked to Elegost's side and put his right hand on the side of the boy's face and kissed his head. "Sleep my son for tomorrow will be a new day."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

- The Ride -

Ever since Elrond came into his room to talk to him Elegost changed. He strived to be better and worked hard at it. He was still no where near as good as the others his age. But he was trying his heart out and Elrond saw it every day. Elegost came in tired every night after his teachings and training, barely eating dinner but eating a big breakfast in the morning.

This went on until all of Elegost's hard work started to pay off. He was becoming less fatigued and more limber and strong.

When he became older than twenty he was going on hunting parties. When he wasn't doing that he was playing games with his friends, seeing who could sneak up on whom. Elegost usually lost.

The early morning sun crept threw the curtains of Elegost's room, bathing him in the warm light and waking him from his peaceful sleep. He lied there in the bed with his eyes closed but awake then he remembered Aragorn was leaving to Bree.

"_I make my leave in two nights. Elegost, you may join me to Bree if you like," Aragorn had told him._

"_I would like to join you," Elegost was excited._

_Aragorn smiled at the younger man. "We leave at dawn. I will not wait,"_

Elegost jumped up and scrambled to get his clothing on. Upon his leave of the room he pasted a mirror but stopped suddenly and turned back to it. He gazed at himself a few moments, looking his form over. His long black locks twisted in long spirals, his face was clean shaven. His clothing was that in which an Elf would wear, not really suitable for long travel. But he had no other clothing so they would have to do. He carried his bow and quiver and his long blade and that was it.

He turned from the mirror, unsatisfied with what he saw and quickly made for the stables. A black stallion with a white star on his forehead peered over the stall door and whinnied loudly at the sight of his rider. Elegost smiled at his dear friend and walked quickly to him. He opened the door to the stall and stepped in, talking smoothly to the stallion in Quenya.

"He is a very proud standing horse," Elegost turned and saw Aragorn standing at the door. "How did you acquire him?"

"He is not mine to claim. He stays because he wants to. I found him in the Bruinen Gorges. His ropes had become snared in the rocks and he was trapped," Elegost stroked the stallion's glistening neck.

"You saved his life. But I do wonder why he was in Trollshaws at all," Aragorn said. "Come now we must get ready."

With one leap Elegost mounted Arrow's bare back. "I do not need saddle nor bridle on Arrow."

"Very well," Aragorn nodded his head and left to saddle his horse.

Arrow was much shorter than Aragorn's mount, Ethilas. But Arrow was wider in his chest and hindquarters than Ethilas though. His face was sharper and more handsome. His mane was long and unruly with twisted tangles that formed loops.

Elegost didn't speak as they rode out of the wilderness of Rivendell and into Trollshaws.

"How is that you escaped reprimanding from Master Elrond after coming back from North Trollshaws alone?" Aragorn asked.

"I didn't," Elegost answered.

Aragorn laughed lightly. "I recall Master Elrond becoming very angry and frustrated with my own venturing from the Imladris when I was young."

"Indeed, he was more patient when I was a child. I have not ventured no more further than where I found Arrow and still he insists I need not to be wandering and leaving the safety of Rivendell," Elegost ducked under a low branch as they trailed an untold path.

"Elrond is right about the dangers outside of the Imladris, but he can not hold you there forever, and he will not. He has shared with me some thoughts and it was his own idea to let you come with me," Aragorn looked back at him to see the younger man's reaction.

Elegost looked down at Arrow's tangled mane thinking then he responded. "He wants me to leave?"

Aragorn sighed. "Elrond only wants happiness for you, Elegost. He knows you are not content to stay in the Safe Heavens."

Elegost thought Aragorn's words over and knew what he was saying.

"Let us hasten our pace," Aragorn said. "I do not wish to be here at night fall."

They quickened the horses to a slow canter through the woods and hills. Arrow took to a quicker speed than Ethilas. His ears pointed forwards as he leaped the fallen trees and sailed down the hills into the bush. Elegost sat firmly on the stallion's back never losing his seat. Though Aragorn be a skilled horseman he had not seen a man ride like Elegost rode, like an Elf.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

- Different -

As they rode the horses through the small town Elegost felt the pain of being different again. Everyone stared as he rode by them. Clad in Elven clothing and riding without tack when you were human was something odd to look at, he supposed. He didn't know that they were mistaking him for an Elf.

They made their way to the local stable and put their horses in stalls. Aragorn paid the keeper the rental fee and he escorted Elegost out.

"You draw to much attention dressed like this," Aragorn told him.

"I don't have any other clothing," Elegost said.

"Then we shall remedy that," Aragorn grinned.

They entered a small shop not far from the stable; Elegost wrinkled his nose at the stench of the place and squinted his eyes to see in the rather dark store. Hides of leather hung from the walls from light shades of brown to almost black. The shop keeper was no where in sight. After his eyes adjusted he could see more clearly, there wasn't just hides on the walls, there were clothing hanging as well. Boots were lined and piled up against the wall to the right. Belts hung from nails on the wall closest to the door on the left. Tunics, under garbs, cloaks, and pants were piled on shelves all around. There was a door way straight ahead with a curtain hiding the other room.

"Baylor!" Aragorn called.

A gray headed man popped out from behind the curtain. His eyes sparkled at the sight of Aragorn.

"Strider! It is good to see you!" The man walked up and put his hands on Aragorn's shoulders.

"It has been a long time friend," Aragorn smiled.

"And who is this? I haven't seen many Elves in these parts, speak up, a friend of Strider's is a friend of mine!" He said enthusiastically.

"I'm afraid you've been mistaken, I'm not an Elf," Elegost pushed his hair behind his ears. "I was only raised by them."

"Then you are a friend of Elves. But what is your name Elf-friend?" He asked.

"Elegost," He told the man.

Aragorn shared conversation with Baylor about happenings of late in Bree. Elegost listened to them as Baylor told Aragorn about Orc and goblin trouble in the Eastern Bree-Fields and Archet below there. Aragorn looked at Elegost; it was a look that said that was their course.

"Baylor, Elegost needs clothing befitting for our outing," Aragorn changed subject.

"Hm. I may have what you're looking for," The old man stood up from his stool behind the counter and walked across the room. He pulled a stack of tunics down from a self. He went through them, casting ones he didn't want aside. Finally picking a dark brown one he moved on to the pants. He went through them and picked out two pair, not being able to decide which ones he wanted. He handed them to Elegost "Go put these on."

Elegost moved from where he stood to behind the curtain. He discarded his Elven made clothes on the floor and pulled on a pair of pants and put the tunic on. He came out bare footed and Baylor helped him pick out a pair of boots. Next Baylor pulled down a dark brown over shirt made from elk skin. The shirt was soft and flexible and with slight adjustments it fit. He was given a belt and a cloak to put on next. When they were done he looked like a ranger.

They traded the Elven clothes Elegost had worn for the ones he had now. He kept his sword, bow and quiver though, for he did not want to part with them.

"We will let the horses rest tonight, in the morning we head North," Aragorn led him to an inn called the Prancing Pony. They sat in the corner of the inn where they could see everyone coming in. Aragorn lit his pipe and lift the hood of his cloak.

"No one knows you here so it is best we keep it that way. The less people to notice you the better." He lifted Elegost's hood when the younger man didn't follow his actions.

Unknowingly, Elegost had started training to becoming a ranger.


End file.
